This Time
by Destielixer
Summary: Fill for the SRS 2013 Bonus Round 1 Challenge. Prompt: The Mortal Instruments AU. When Castiel is unpacking his things at Balthazar's house he comes across a porcelain coffee cup that reminds him of what happened between him and Dean a long time ago.


**AN: Hello everyone! So I did a competition with me and my friend and we used a random generator to choose one prompt out of our six. So for theme we had The Mortal Instruments AU, item we had 'Coffee Cup' and the pairing was Destiel. I'm also using this as one of the fill's for twinkie_pie in the Bonus Round of SRS 2013 :) Do leave me a comment to tell me if you guys liked it! Thanks!**

Character List

Dean – Jace

Castiel – Alec

Balthazar - Magnus

Ruby – Isabelle

Bobby – Hodge

Lisa – the mundane girl

* * *

**This Time**

Castiel was unpacking the boxes in his room. He'd just moved in to Balthazar's apartment in Brooklyn. His hand brushed across an object wrapped in newspaper, the Shadowhunter brushed the newspaper away the white porcelain handle of a coffee cup showed. His heart thudded hard in his chest. He'd know that white porcelain anywhere. He'd only ever had one porcelain coffee cup.

Carefully he unwrapped the cup from the newspaper and held it up to the light, a sad smile gracing his features now. The cup brought back painful memories for him even though it happened to him so long ago. Castiel held the chipped cup in his hands, cradling it in the palm of his hands. His thumb traced the little chip on the rim of the coffee cup. There had been one piece that he hadn't been able to find when he had tried to piece the cup back together.

He could remember the details of the fight so clearly as if it were just yesterday. The way Dean's eyes had flashed in anger. Anger at him for telling him not to leave for the mundane girl that he loved. He closed his eyes now and he was brought back to the day itself…

* * *

_The sound of the shattering porcelain sounded through the silence of the library. Castiel stared at the stained brown wallpaper as the coffee seeped into it, trickling down like dirty brown tears. His eyes followed the rivulets of coffee down to where the shattered cup lay._

_"Look Cas I'm sorry…" Dean said knowing he had gone too far. He hadn't meant to._

_Castiel shook his head, "Sorry doesn't fucking count!" he growled glaring at his parabatai. "You come in here and tell me you're going to leave with some mundane and you expect me to say that's alright? Do you even know what that means Dean!"_

_Dean nodded, "Yes…"_

_Castiel felt a hand squeezing his heart wrapping around it and then ripping it out from his chest. He shook with anger, "You knew…" he whispered, "You knew and you still went along with it!"_

_Dean caught Castiel as he threw himself at him blocking his attacks, grappling him and holding him back. "Cas she has my child!" Dean yelled backing the other into the wall and pinning him there, hands at the sides of his head. "She has my child," he repeated, his grip tightening on Castiel's when the younger attempted to fight him._

_"Then you should have thought about it before you fucked her!" Castiel spat, "You'd be breaking our bond as parabatai you assbutt!" he growled angered, his fingers digging into the backs of Dean's hands, pushing back now. When Dean didn't let up he banged his head to Dean's to try to make him loosen his grip._

_"I hadn't meant to! We were drunk! We were fucking drunk!" Dean yelled, pressing his head to Castiel's, forcing him back, "I didn't know that she would get pregnant…" he said as he fought back._

_Castiel's head hit the paneled wooden wall of the library and he groaned softly. Dean had always been a better fighter than him. He'd always been stronger than him._

_"Do you think I want to?" Dean whispered, staring into Castiel's fiery eyes, the Shadowhunter had the bluest eyes that he had ever seen and they were beautiful. "It's my responsibility," he muttered, feeling Castiel's breath warm on his lips. If he leaned in closer…he felt a shudder course though him at the feel of soft lips ghosting over his._

_"What about me? We swore…" Castiel whispered against Dean's lips, he didn't know what had pushed him to do this but he didn't want to back down, "for whither thou goest, I will go," he said the words of the parabatai oath to Dean. _

_Without thinking Dean pressed his body fully to Castiel's. His lips capturing the Shadowhunter's and kissing him desperately, his tongue forcing its way into Castiel's mouth and making him moan beneath the kiss. His hands stopped pinning Castiel to the wall when he felt the other man's body pressing against his, equally needy and just as desperate as him. _

_Castiel slipped his hands from Dean's the moment he felt Dean let up. He let his arms encircle Dean and pull him closer now, gripping him so tightly as though he feared that Dean might disappear. His tongue swirled around Dean's making his partner growl as Dean's hands moved to thread in the wisps of hair at the nape of his neck, massaging him, gently encouraging him to continue. _

_Castiel moaned, his fingers digging into Dean's shoulders. He felt Dean rocking his hips into him, and he pulled away gasping when he felt the hardness of Dean's erection pressing against him. He wanted it…but instead he pushed on Dean's chest when he tried to kiss him again turning his head away. _

_"Dean…no…" Castiel rasped when he felt Dean's lips trailing kisses down his jaw, gently nipping the skin along the column of his neck. His fighting grew weaker and weaker as Dean's lips sucked on his pulse, leaving marks on him. Dean's hands were firmly gripped on him and Castiel knew that Dean wasn't going to let go. Dean's tongue was hot and slick against his skin coaxing his fight away as he went along. Castiel felt his knees going weak as Dean's fingers brushed against his skin beneath the hem of his shirt, tugging it from his jeans. "Dean…" he began but never finished. _

_The way Castiel moaned it only served to spur Dean on. "Come," he said and pulled Castiel along with him over to the settee where he pushed the other beneath him. Once more he lifted Castiel's shirt and let his lips trail over the man's lithe body, he liked the way Castiel's whole being quivered under his lips. Dean smoothed his hands up Castiel's chest, thumbs flicking over the man's nipples now. The way Castiel's cheeks flushed at his touch, how he bit his lower lip and held back his cries made Dean want him even more._

'The first and last time,' _he thought to himself._

_Castiel lay on the settee now his chest heaving legs parted as he watched Dean, also naked crossing the library to check in Bobby's desk, looking for lube. His hand ghosted over his over sensitized body moving between his legs as he gave his erect cock a few teasing pumps before he let it smack back against his stomach. Dean was back in moments, lube in hand, already slicking himself up as he closed the distance and took up his position between his legs. _

_Dean lined himself up to Castiel's hole, the head of his cock nudging the slick entrance of his partner. He didn't want to push in too quick, for even though he had prepped the Shadowhunter for him just now; this would still be Castiel's first time and he didn't want to hurt Castiel anymore than he already had. Still, Castiel reached for him, a hand sliding into his hair and pulling him in for a kiss, another hand moving to his hip, a silent plea to enter him._

_Castiel wanted to scream at the burning sensation in his ass now as Dean slowly eased into him. Stretching him open farther than his fingers ever had. Instead he focused on the kiss, slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth and tasting him. His tongue mapping out the wet crevice, saving the memory for another day…when Dean was long gone and he was all alone. _

_Dean felt as the Shadowhunter writhed beneath him. He stroked away the tears that fell from Castiel's eyes, "I'm sorry," he whispered against Castiel's lips as he pulled away. Castiel shook his head, blindly searching for his lips once more. Dean leant in and kissed him again he wanted to make it all better. He let his hands caress the length of Castiel's thigh now as he seated himself fully in Castiel._

_Once the pain had eased, all that remained was pure pleasure and Castiel was getting drunk on it. "Oh Dean!" he gasped when Dean brushed against his prostate, "Fuck me there…Dean! Fuck…" he cried._

_Dean obeyed and angled his hips in that direction once more, pumping his hips and thrusting into Castiel, claiming him. He dragged Castiel's body down the settee, closer to him now, letting Castiel's legs trap him around his waist. Almost instantly he felt as the man locked his ankles behind his back, arms reaching for him now. Dean helped him up, shifting so that he sat with his back resting against the settee, Castiel sitting astride him. He groaned as Cas took the lead now, steadying himself with both hands on his shoulders as he rode him._

_Castiel felt his release pooling, warm in his stomach and he whimpered working his hips even faster as he fucked himself on Dean's cock feeling it thrusting in and out of him. Dean's hands suddenly gripped his hips tightly and the man thrust up into him once, strong and hard, reverently whispering his name over and over as he came inside him. Covering his inside with his hot seed._

_Castiel came not too long after him, a stuttery cry falling from his lips as his ejaculate spewed between them in thick spurts coating both their torsos. Panting the Shadowhunter fell into his arms limp against his body. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him there. Castiel's head fell to rest on his neck, nuzzling him._

_"I love you Dean…" Castiel whispered against Dean's neck, then pressed a kiss to the man's slowing pulse._

_After that they had lain on the settee together as the night passed and Castiel didn't sleep at all. Instead he stayed awake and savored the feel of Dean's arms around him. The warmth and safety of Dean's arms around him, Castiel lifted Deans hand to his lips, brushing his lips across the back of it, feeling the texture of his skin on his lips. His nose grazed against Dean's skin the man's unique scent filed away into a part of his mind._

* * *

The knock on the door brought him out of his reverie and Castiel looked to the door of his room, the warlock Balthazar stood at the door now, watching him, "You're never going to finish packing all your junk by today you know. How's about we go out for some coffee and then you can go back to unpacking?"

"Okay," Castiel said and Balthazar left his room.

Castiel set the cup back down on his dresser. The memories still playing in his mind; he'd left before Dean woke up that day and then gone into hiding for awhile until he was sure that Dean wasn't going to come looking for him. Back then he could feel the bond between Dean and him slowly fizzling out and then become completely nothing. It was like a part of him was missing forever with their parabatai bond gone now.

For close to two years Castiel had been left on his own then he'd decided it was time to move on. He'd begun by taking magic classes under the High Warlock who went by the name of Balthazar and he thinks that he has fallen in love again. He likes Balthazar's security and his caring manner but he doesn't want to bring himself any closer to him for fear of it ending in pain.

Then just two weeks before Balthazar had invited him to stay with him in his apartment and Castiel had agreed. He'd shifted out of the Institute, the place he had called home for so long and now here he was living with the High Warlock. He goes out into the living room of the apartment, pulling his jacket off the hook on the wall and slipping into it. Balthazar is out of the door, holding it open for him as he follows behind.

The nearest place to get coffee of course was the Starbucks around the corner and Balthazar was keeping him busy chatting. He could sense that Castiel was down and he guessed that it had to be something to do with that cup that he had seen Castiel holding in his hands just now.

"So…" he began, "where'd you get that cup?" he asked.

"Huh?" Castiel looked to him, he hadn't been paying attention.

"The white one with the chip?"

"Oh…I…uh I that's one of the coffee cups from a set that I used to have. I kept that one only. Sentimental reasons."

"Was it a boy?" Balthazar asked, he knew Castiel swung that way, he could tell from the moment he had met him. He couldn't say that he wasn't interested in Castiel but the main reason why he had asked Castiel to move in with him was so that he could be happier, forget about the past maybe. But apparently it wasn't working.

They walked into Starbucks now Balthazar holding the door open for him as he walked into the warm café the smell of coffee strong in the air.

"You go look for a seat, I'll get you something to drink. What do you want?"

"Umm…I don't know something sweet I guess," he replies, eyes already scanning the café for a place to sit.

"Alright, I'll see what they have," Balthazar says and then he's gone, leaving Castiel to look for a seat.

It's crowded and there aren't many seats. Castiel wasn't really looking though his eyes were just scanning the place for an empty seat. But something did make him look, _really look. _He thought he'd seen the familiar hazel coloured hair, the strong jaw and broad shoulders. He took a step further into the café now, headed in the direction of that figure. His heart was beating hard in his chest, anticipating…and as his feet carried him closer, he realized just who that was.

"Dean…" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Dean looked up his eyes had to be playing tricks on him! He couldn't believe who he was looking at… "Cas?" he asked his voice cracking.

Castiel swallowed, "Dean," he whispered again.

"Castiel?" this time it was Balthazar's voice that came up from behind him, "A friend of yours?" he asks. Castiel nodded.

"Dean this is Balthazar, the High Warlock, Balthazar this is Dean…my…" he trailed off unsure of what to say.

Balthazar knew straight away that Dean used to be someone special to Castiel, "Do you two want to talk?"

"Yes," Dean answered immediately, then continued, "I want to talk to Cas alone…if it's alright with you?" he asked to which the warlock, Balthazar acknowledged with a nod, setting one cup of coffee down before he moved off to find another seat away from them.

Cas pulled out the chair opposite Dean's and took a seat, he didn't know where else to look so he stared down at his hands instead. He twiddled his thumbs, a sign of nervousness as he sat before Dean waiting for him to say something.

"How are you?" Dean asked him, not knowing what else to start with. He was truly glad to see Castiel.

"Fine…and you?" Castiel asked chancing a glance to Dean.

"Not too well."

Castiel wanted to ask what that meant but instead he just answered with a simple, "Oh."

"Cas I'm sorry that I left you. I really am and if I knew what was going to happen down the road I wouldn't have gone back to Lisa," Dean said.

"What happened?"

"We fought and I left," Dean supplied.

"And your son?"

"He wasn't even mine to begin with. The second week we went to run tests. There was no match. Lisa thought that just because he behaved like me most of the time he had to be my child…" Dean trailed off with a shrug.

Castiel felt a sudden ray of hope penetrate his dark sad world at those words. He still couldn't bring himself to ask but he let his eyes do the talking as he gazed at Dean.

"Now that the bond's broken…we can be together Cas," Dean said reaching forward and taking the other's hand, covering it with his own, "I love you…" he whispered, feeling the familiar burn of tears gathering in his eyes, "and I want to start it all over again."

Balthazar smirked over the rim of his cup of coffee when he heard that. Looks like the two of them would be getting back together. He was happy if Castiel was going to be happy and from the way Cas was leaning across the table, hands holding on to Dean's and kissing him he knew that he was.

Their kiss tasted like coffee bittersweet and Castiel smiled against Dean's lips, "This time I'm not going to let you go again."

_-FIN-_


End file.
